Happy
by BlairGirlNo1
Summary: 5.13: The day that Chuck Bass feared more than anything in his life had finally arrived. Blair's wedding day.
1. THE reception

It was quiet when he heard the sound of the elevator. Probably it was Nate, who wanted to check up on him before going to the reception.

THE reception. The day that Chuck Bass feared more than anything in his life had finally arrived. Blair's wedding day. It wasn't like he didn't want her to be happy. He wanted her eyes to sparkle, her cheeks to beam & her voice to soften when she looked at the man she loved. But he wanted that guy to be him and not that french douchebag. Sure, back in May he had told her to go with Louis. He had convinced himself that she was happy. He had tried to leave her, the love of his life, behind. Chuck Bass, the great womanizer that never needs help in life, even payed a psychiatrist a visit to forget the woman that ruled that past four years of his life.

But nothing really had helped. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass were inevitable. Magnetic. Made to be together. He would do anything for her. When she told him that she wanted to call off the engagement to Louis, he hadn't felt victory. Just relief, that the nightmare was over and that _his _Blair was actually his again.

Their newfound happiness lasted one hour and fourteen minutes. Until their car crashed and for the first time Chuck and Blair didn't have to fight for their love, but for their lifes. She survived, didn't even have to undergo surgery. Her baby didn't. And Chuck - he spent a week in coma, until he felt the urge to wake up and to see her. Fate once again wasn't on his side, so he had to witness the love of his life kissing her french fiancé. The fairytale was back on, because Blair believed that the car accident had been a bad sign, a way of god telling her that she should let go of the past.

They hadn't talked since. Chuck tried to contact her for about a week, despite everyone implying to him that he had no chance. Eventually they were right. Serena persuaded him to leave Blair alone, because, according to her blonde friend, she finally felt happy again. It was hard. Really hard. He lost count on the times he had his cell phone in his hand, his fingers already on speeddial. But he didn't want to ruin her life. She deserved to be happy.

So it was just another night where he drowned his thoughts with lots of scotch. He was about to pour himself another glass, when something took his breath away. Chuck could feel it - she was there, in his room. At first he didn't dare to look at her. Eventually he couldn't fight the urge anymore.

She was beautiful. The white Vera Wang dress fitted her toned figure perfectly. Her hair was shiny and curled, just the way Chuck loved it. In her right hand she held a bouquet of peonies. Her favourite flowers. As soon as his glare reached her face, he had to chuckle - her eyes sparkled, her cheeks were blushed and her mouth smirked. He just loved every inch of her.

„Care to pour me a drink, Bass?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is my first fanfic, therefore I'm pretty exited about it! It's thought to be a one-shot, but if you like it I'll continue! I really appreciate every review and any kind of advice to improve my writing! xoxo


	2. Call me Waldorf

„_Care to pour me a drink, Bass?"_

He wasn't able to say something. He could just stare at her. It seemed to him that it was unreal, that she was just the result of his eccessive alcohol consume.

When he finally managed to pronounce her name, her tough facade seemed to crackle.

„Blair"

„You can still call me Waldorf."

Waldorf. Not Grimaldi. So she hadn't gone trough with the wedding. It felt like a huge relief to him. She was still free, still available! That french frog hadn't managed to carry her away.

„I prefer Blair. So you didn't do it? Apparently it's right what they say about cold feet..."

He tried to mantain his cool appearance. It didn't matter anyway because she could see right through his eyes how nervous he was.

„The cold feet aren't the problem. Mine are actually pretty warm since I ran here. Can you believe that there weren't available any limos?"

„You should have called me. Arthur is there for me 24 hours a day. A call and I got him at the front door."

„It would have ruined the surprise."

Chuck had to smirk. She was still Queen B, with her ambitions and her dreams about the perfect happy end. Blair Waldorf wanted her life to be movie-like, emotional and full of drama. It was one of the traces he loved most about her. After some time he became aware of the silence and looked up. Right into her big brown eyes which seemed glassy.

„Look Chuck. I'm sorry. I was a fool believing that marrying a prince would have given me my fairytale. I was too blind to realize that I already had it. I definitely understand it when you don't want to take me back. But today when I was getting ready for the ceremony, all I could think about was that I wanted you to stand infront of the altar, looking at me the way you always do when I enter a room. You're the only person I ever loved. Always have, always will. And if two people were meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back."

He took a sip from his scotch.

„That's a nice quote. Must be an intelligent man who said that."

His comment made her chuckle. He just loved it when she laughed. Her perfect teeth finally showed then and for a moment she seemed to forget that she was a Waldorf that had obligations.

„Blair..." He didn't know what to say. There hadn't been many occasions that left the great Chuck Bass speechless, but this was definitely one of them. They stared at eachother for minutes, until Blair finally broke the silence.

„It's okay Chuck. I totally understand that you're upset. Too much time has passed. It's alright. Well, I guess I'll see myself out then. Sorry I bothered you." Her voice was trembling but she still tried to put on a brave face. She was still a Waldorf after all. She would just leave, get home and cry her heart out there. Or maybe take the next plane to Paris with her parents. Maybe she just needed some time to forget everything. Just like the last time she had been to France with Serena. Only that it would work out better this time.

Suddenly she felt his breath at the crook of her neck and his hand that grabbed her arm.

„Don't leave."

„Why shouldn't I? You tell me Chuck!"

„Do you really think that I've been able to kill the butterflies? Never have, never will."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really cheered me up and inspired me to write a new chapter asap! I'll try to write as many chapters as possible the next two days since school starts again on monday and I'll have so much work to do then. Anyway, hopefully you like this chapter as well and review it. It's really great to get some feedback! 9 days to go until the next episode and I really can't wait for it!


	3. Purple Pajamas

„_Do you really think that I've been able to kill the butterflies? Never have, never will."_

This time it was Blair's turn to be speechless. Sure, she had known that he would always have feelings for her like he had promised that night at Constance, but she had always feared that he would get annoyed of loving somebody that doesn't show any affection towards him. He still loved her. And she still loved him. More than anything in this world.

So she kissed him. She had kissed him so many times in her life that she had lost count on her 17th birthday already, but this kiss was different. It felt like their life depended on it. Like the end of a dream. And the beginning of a new era. She kept her eyes wide open all the time to make sure he was still there. He did the same.

After some time they just held eachother without saying a word. They knew that they had a lot of catching up to do, but both of them just wanted to enjoy this moment of pure bliss. It had taken them four years to understand what they really wanted, what they really needed and what they just couldn't cope living without. _Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. _They were forever. And with one glance in eachother's eyes they knew it: They would never let eachother go again. Never.

„Blair"

„Chuck?"

„Never do that to me again, alright?"

„No. Why should I settle for a prince if I can have the king?"

He chuckled. This was the girl he fell in love with. Queen B, more selfconscious than anyone else and with witty comments on her lips.

„Come on Waldorf, let's get up some room service. I'm sure you must be starving. And maybe you would like to change out of that dress in the meantime? You look beautiful, but I don't like it when my things wear stuff others got for them."

„So I'm your thing now?"

„Always have, always will." He smirked.

„Alright. It wasn't that comfortable anyway."

„Check the left drawers of my closet, there are still some of your clothes in there."

„You kept them?" The thought made her smile. He really never had let go of her, even if he had tried to convince everybody else. „Very thoughtful of you. But I'm not going to wear them."

„Why not? Nobody has ever touched them except me!"

„Not because of that. Tonight I'll wear those purple pajamas we both love so much. Any objection?"

A big smile appeared on his face while he shook his head. Sure, he loved it when she wore those sexy babydolls in bed, but seeing her in his pajamas just made him realize that she was his everytime his gaze landed on her.

"Give me five minutes" She winked at him and disappeared into the master bedroom.

As a matter of fact it took her less than five minutes. But when Blair returned Chuck seemed to be waiting for her eagerly.

"Miss me much?"

"You can't imagine how much."

Honestly she had missed him too. After all those months she couldn't cope with being apart from him when she was officially allowed to.

"Alright Bass, where is that food now? You were right, I'm starving!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Wow, I feel really flattered by all your reviews! They just encourage me to write more and more instead of studying :) Anyway, please feel free to express your ideas/wishes for future chapters since I don't really know how long this storyline will last. It started from an one-shot, so I have some visions but not the whole plot planned out. In addition please tell me about mistakes or inaccuracies I make, since I don't always have the time & willpower to re-read my work. Thank you for being such awesome readers&reviewers!


	4. Waking up

As Blair woke up the next morning, she needed some time to find her orientation. Why was she lying in Chuck's arms, in his bed? Then it all came back to her and she closed her eyes again, with a huge smile on her face. It was a moment of pure happiness. She finally had reached her destination.

Chuck noticed immediately that she was awake. He slowly opened his eyes to do the thing he loved most: Examine every inch of her with his eyes. She had lost weight, he had already reckoned that when he had seen the pictures in the press. But her glow was back. Her hair was rumpled, but shiny and her lips were curled to a smirk. She let out a happy sigh, that's why he held her even stronger in his arms.

„Good morning" She whispered.

„Good morning"

„What do you think about breakfast in bed?"

„Always hungry? Let's just enjoy this moment, I'll call roomservice later."

„Okay."

Both of them kept staring at eachother and just lay there, full of bliss about being together.

„You're going to ask me what happened at the wedding?"

„Not until you're ready to talk."

„That's good."

Chuck hesitated for a second. He wasn't sure about the questions he wanted to ask Blair, since he definitely didn't want her to be unhappy again. It was kind of a relief to him when she started talking.

„You remember the White Party?"

„The one with your british lord?"

„Oh god, don't remind me! He was so insane. But that's not my favourite memory from that night."

„I get it. Three words, eight letters?"

„Exactly. I was pretty naïve back then!"

„Why?"

„Because I knew you felt the way I did. And I pressured you into saying those words, even if you weren't ready."

„You had every right to do it. I mean, I stood you up in Tuscany. I told you some pretty nasty things before that. And what came after the Hamptons was even worse."

„You did bad things to me. But remember Carter? And my reconciliation with Nate? That was pretty mean too!"

„Let's leave the past. Even tough I never got that pin of yours..."

„Come on Bass, you know exactly why I never gave it to you!"

„No, I don't!"

„Because I gave my heart to you and not some childish pin. And I know that you wouldn't want to wear something that I gave to others already."

„You know me too well."

He smirked and looked at her. Having her in his arms again still felt like an illusion to him. But he enjoyed every second of it, altough he knew that this time there wasn't going to be anything to come between them.

„I liked Louis, you know. But I after that night at Constance I knew that I could never be happy without you. A part of me always ached for you. I tried to suppress it, but I failed."

„I'm glad you did, otherwise you wouldn't be here now."

Blair smiled.

„The preparations for the wedding felt so unreal. Like a dream. I realized what I was doing when it was nearly too late. While I was getting ready for the ceremony and Serena told me that this was going to be the day of my life where I was marrying the man I loved, it became clear to me that the only man I ever loved was you."

„I love you too."

„Thank you. For everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This was definitely a softie-chapter. I'm always afraid of writing too fluffy, I hope you don't mind if I do. I always try to make their dialogues as realistic as possible and not out of character at all. But with the story proceeding it's getting harder and harder.

Thanks again for all those wonderful reviews, they really cheer me up! I got Chapter 5 out on my computer already and I'll upload it tomorrow. I hope that I'll have the time to continue this wonderful story within the next weeks, since I got a prom to attend and so many exams!

However, I don't want to bother you with my stuff, just enjoy reading my fic and tell me what you think about it! You can tweet me also on Twitter if you want!


	5. The ring

„So, what would you like to do today?"

After hours of laying in eachothers arms they had finally managed to leave their bed and to have breakfast. Of course Chuck had made sure that there were Blair's favourite bagels with salmon and onions.

„You don't really have in mind taking me out to public Bass?"

„No, but since I'm the owner of this hotel I could easily clear out the spa and make it available only for you."

„Oh...very thoughtful, but no. Today I wanna spend as much time with you as possible! Unless you have other plans..."

„No, I cancelled my schedule this morning. So I'm completely here for you only."

„Thank you! But I guess I should call Serena or my mum and tell them that I'm okay."

„Sure, you definitely should. Eleanor and S are worried for sure. Although my sis will be happy as hell when she hears that you're with me. You know that Nathaniel told me that they bet on how long it would take us to get back together? I guess this is one of the first times the Blondes were smarter than we are."

„Smarter than us? Never! They could at least have tried to set us up!"

„Okay, maybe not so smart. But we are the masters of scheming, remember? They never were."

He waited for her to pick up the phone and call her mother and her best friend, but she just stayed where she was. Her eyes were widened and her lips a bit pale. Suddenly he felt her hand clasp his.

„I'm scared Chuck. What if they are angry at me? What if they're never going to talk to me again?"

„Blair, calm down. Firstly Eleanor will be furious for sure, but she will understand- eventually. Secondly S is definitely rooting for me. And at last I'm here for you. Always. It doesn't matter what happens. We can stay here for months or travel to Europe or LA to hide out. Nothing matters when we're together."

„Thank you. But I think I prefer to stay here for a while. It's home."

He just loved it when she referred to his suite as „home". It made him feel like a family. The family the two of them were for eachother, the family they never had. That reminded him of the Harry Winston ring he had returned to the store just months ago.

„By the way: Did you like the ring?"

„_The _ring? _Your _ring?"

„Yes, that ring."

„The one you returned?"

„Yes. The one I risked my life for."

„It was gorgeous. A pity you returned it."

„No, it was the right thing to do. I mean – we need a fresh start and there are too many bad memories connected to it."

„There are no bad memories about the time we were together. It wasn't the best time of our lifes, but eventually I was a lot more comfortable than with everybody else."

He liked her answer. It was just what he needed to hear, the confirmation, that everything that had happened did for a reason.

„Why did you ask me about the ring Chuck? You're not planning on proposing, are you?"

He hesitated for a moment, afraid of making a mistake.

„Well Blair...honestly it's been two years now since I first wanted to propose. I would marry you right away. But under the given circumstances I prefer to give you some time to cool down and forget the past months. For now I just want you to know, that one day we'll get married for sure. And we'll have plenty of children."

„I'll choose the names?"

He chuckled.

„Sure."

„Perfect then."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Thanks again for all those wonderful reviews! Every time I open my MacBook and see that there is a new one I simply have to smile and get really exited about reading it! Anyway, what do you think about the length of the chapters? Too long, too short? Tell me everything!

I already finished chapter 5 yesterday, so today it's time to get as many chapters out as possible since next week the time to write won't be much.

Have a nice day, enjoy this chapter & tell me what you think about it!

xoxo


	6. Phone call

He knew immediately that something wasn't right when she returned from the bed room. Calling her mother must have been tough, but her eyes seemed widened and she was pale.

„Everything alright?"

All she could do was throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. As she started sobbing, Chuck became increasingly worried. What had Eleanor done again? She always managed to turn her daughter into a weeping mess.

„What has she told you? I'll call her now and tell her what a witch she is. She can't be serious. This time is enough!"

He was furious. Nobody was allowed to treat Blair that way.

„It isn't my mother."

She barely managed to speak.

„It's Sophie."

„Louis' mother?"

„Yes. She and Beatrice were so mad about my decision that they leaked an exclusive interview to the press. Mother says that they told everyone that I was a bulimic bitch. Louis left about fifty angry messages on my voicemail, trying to tell me how wrong and messed up I am. It isn't my fault that I am with love with you, is it?"

„Blair. You did the right thing. You wouldn't be happy with Louis. They just feel ashamed about themselves, that's why they try to threaten you. I'll call Mike immediately and make sure that the press won't report on you anymore, unless it's good news."

She looked at him faithfully. He always knew how to make her safe, that's why she loved him. He was her protection shield. Her protector. Her knight in the shining armor. Always by her side. Always there to make her happy.

„Thank you Chuck."

„Always. And only for you."

He held her a bit closer, because he knew that it was exactly what she needed right then.

„Mother is proud of me, you know? She was glad I called. She said that she felt so strong like the moment she told Sophie that she should get the hell out of New York. Mum never liked her. She thinks that you're a much better choice than Louis because you know how to cope with me."

He chuckled, picturing Eleanor yelling at that french princess. That was definitely a character trace that Blair had inheritated from her mother. The Waldorf women were incredibly tough. Nobody could get them down easily.

In addition they both had a weakness for Chuck, even though they don't admit it. At the very beginning of their relationship Chuck had spent multiple evenings at the Waldorf penthouse and Blair's mother never had complained about it, while she had thrown out Nate as soon as the clock had stroken 7 p.m.

Maybe she just had noticed how joyful and beaming her daughter was when she was with Chuck.

„Have I told you before that I just love your mother?"

„Don't even dare Bass, I'm the only one you'll love until you die!"

„Don't even doubt that Waldorf."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>A rather short chapter, I know. But as soon as I had the ending I fell in love with Chuck's statement and I didn't want to spoil it by adding some cheesy stuff. Sorry for those who prefer longer ones, I'll try my best for the next update, promise!

It feels so strange that there is no Gossip Girl again! I live in Europe, therefore I get up at 5.30 a.m. every Tuesday to catch the latest episode. My friends call me an addict, but I just love watching Gossip Girl in bed before they even have the chance to see it and give them clues at school. Is there anybody else that gets up so early? Feel free to tell me!

Anyway, thanks again for all those awesome reviews, I feel so happy every time I read them! Keep reading and reviewing, it's the best affirmation a writer could get!

xoxo


End file.
